


A Model's Instinct

by lgbtwinks



Series: Larry Drabbles [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2018 Harry, 2018 Louis, Adidas Model Louis, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Bad Matchmaking, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Famous Harry, Famous Harry Styles, Famous Louis, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Famous Perrie, Famous Zayn, Fashion Designer Harry Styles, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gucci model Harry, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Model Harry, Model Louis, No Smut, Non-Famous Liam, Non-Famous Niall, OT4, OT5, Perrie Edwards & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Shawn and Niall, gucci, zarry - Freeform, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtwinks/pseuds/lgbtwinks
Summary: Harry said that he doesn’t mind doing the campaign as long as he doesn’t have to interact with Louis. Louis replied to him saying that if he hated him so much, he should go suck his cock.Or an AU where Louis and Harry are models and there is a rumor going around that they are in a relationship. It could be from their shady tweets they send to each other on Twitter or the fact that they were seen together at a fashion event.





	A Model's Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this concept when Gucci stopped being a little bitch and dropped some pictures of my honey Harry. I have two other fics I got inspired to write since I saw model Harry rise. I am not sure if I'll post them or not. They have tons of fluff and one contains smut. 
> 
> Please tell me if you like it this fic or not but please be gentle, my English and grammar sucks, I had this problem since I was little. So for the time being, this fic will be unedited.

In the fashion world they often say that one day you’re in and the next day you’re out. And the two hottest models dominating the industry at the moment were Adidas ambassador Louis Tomlinson and Gucci fashion designer turned model Harry Styles.

These two British men gave their companies the highest gross earnings since September 16th 1998. Not to mention, ‘Harry Styles’ and ‘Louis Tomlinson’ have been the most searched names on Goggle for 2016, 2017 and 2018.

Many Gucci and Adidas fans requested that both companies do a collaboration with both male models. The rich luxury design of Gucci mixed with the comfort of Adidas will be the hottest collection of the decade. 

The press and the general public were trying to make Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson collaboration be a thing, from number one trending hashtags to signing petitions. Adidas has been quiet to the collaboration idea while Gucci has been teasing the public since March 28th.

Some fans even went so far to spread rumours of the collaboration being released on September 28th. Some merged images of the two males from past campaigns with the help of Photoshop. This gained the attention from the head of both companies to actually have a meeting a possible collaboration.

When the press asked Harry about the collaboration, he said that he doesn’t mind doing the campaign, as long as he doesn’t have to interact with Louis. Louis replied to him saying that if he hated him so much, he should go suck his cock.

This started an uproar between fans and an increased in fan-fiction by forty percent ( according to sites like archiveofourown and Wattpad). Because of Louis’ comment, he had to do damage control during an interview promoting the new Adidas model and line.  Louis  would lie and say that they just bantering.

There was not any truth behind it. Louis thought Harry was fit but very spoiled princess like. He looked the part with his silky Gucci shirts and long curly hair that he needed to wash more.

Louis disliked the fact that their fans shipped them together. Couldn’t they ship him with R&B singer Zayn Malik ? 

He shakes his head at that thought. Surely, he liked Zayn but they could never work out.

Louis sat on the couch in the TV studio alone. He thinks that his outfit today is pretty cool considering that his hair and clothing stylists are sick.

He really loves the whole comfort yet polished look he has going on today with his skinny black Adidas  sweat pants, fitted YSL black shirt and custom made Balmain black and gold rope embroidered velvet jacket and Adidas  black trainers.

Louis even styled his hair like he did in 2013 at an event , the _‘Cinnabon roll Louis’_ hair style. He felt like he was a bit overdressed today. Perhaps it was the jacket and shirt.

Louis rarely wears shirts, much less for a fitted one.

Maybe he should take off the Balmain Jacket since it was a bit flashy. Louis' stylist told him that he should dress up more for interviews, rather than his full Adidas sweats look.

He was ambassador for Adidas so why couldn’t he wear just sweats. It wasn’t like he was Harry Styles who was a rep for Gucci.

Louis knows that he is going to be overdressed compared to Perrie now. He has a feeling that Perrie would be dressed head to toe in Adidas. She might wear a long black maxi dress with a pink bomber jacket and trainers.

Perrie thought that it would be cute for them to wear black, pink and gold together. It was such a Perrie thing to do and Louis loved his best friend for that.

She arrived a few minutes later with that same outfit Louis imagined her to arrive in. Perrie was so excited to be one of the new faces of Adidas and to work with her friend. The pair met on X-factor in 2011 through Louis’ uncle Simon and they both hit it off instantly.

Louis tried out for the X-factor that year but got kicked off the third week . Perrie won that year with the rest of her band mates. Of course, things were not bad for Louis since he became a guest judge and launched his solo career a few years later. 

Perrie greeted Louis with a kiss on his cheek as she took a seat on couch. She smiled at Louis’ attire.

It was so flashy and different than what he normally wore to interviews. Perrie’s smile turned into a smirk, as she thought of her upcoming plan that she and Niall (Louis’ agent) came up with.

Perrie knew that Louis liked Harry.  She knew  he wouldn’t admit it  because he wasn’t so confident with his sexuality. Louis just came out three years ago to the public as Bi.

There are alway supportive people and those who were not. But Perrie loved how brave her best friend was to come out to the world.

Perrie also thinks that Louis is afraid that Harry will break his heart like Lucas did last year. Lucas was Louis’ first official boyfriend since he came out and the fucker cheated on him. He told Perrie that guys pretty like Lucas would only break his heart.

It was four minutes till show time and neither of them spoke to one another. Perrie knew how nervous Louis got before interviews and he would call up his mum and she would calm him down. But things got different when she passed away two years ago.

Sometimes Louis ring up Lottie or Perrie. She would always make him laugh by showing him pictures of Harry. But she didn’t know if to talk to him about it or pretend everything is okay. 

Louis wasn’t okay and she couldn’t ignore her friend.

“ It’s silly that I still get nervous at things like this.” Louis said looking away from Perrie, “ I miss her so much, I just wish she was here to see us. She was always our biggest supporter.”

Perrie patted Louis’ leg to comfort him, “ She’s always here with us. She’s looking down at us from heaven. I bet she’s telling God how proud she is at you.  She’ll maybe joke to him and say that she has to pay him so you’ll come to meet her, whenever that time comes. You know that Auntie Jay loves you to the moon and back and she forever will. Please never forget that.” 

“Thank you, Perrie. “

“ No need to thank me. “ Perrie opened her arms indicting that she wanted Louis to hug her which he did.

The show started and the interviewer was James Corden; a family friend. Louis loved James and the skits and games he made Louis do on the Late Late show. However, being a family friend  of Louis meant being nosey.

James always tried during any interview he had with Louis to get the man to admit he was crushing on Harry, and talk about the Gucci and Adidas rumours.

 Louis always curved those questions or requested for a break. But James had Perrie as a guest, and he knew how she loved to play cupid like him. James honestly thought that Harry and Louis would make a cute couple; they could be the next power couple like David and Victoria.

The thing that the public didn’t know was that James knew Harry’s mother and Louis’ mother since his Uni days and the three have been friends ever since. James always invited to Styles family and Tomlinson family to event he had at his home.

Louis knew Harry properly since he was around ten, but never told the media. The media just thought they met at New York Fashion week three years ago. James had seen a younger Harry and Louis run bare back outside his backyard too many times in the past.

James thought about selling those pictures to the media just to piss off Louis but he won’t. He much rather tease him on his talk show.

James winked at Perrie who smirked in return at what James was about to do. Louis was too busy laughing at the fans in the crowd than to see the hidden mischief that they both had on their faces.

James brought one of his cards as he grinned, “ So Louis, Harry tweeted yesterday about him being on board for a collab with you and Adidas but said that he didn’t want to interact with you on set. You replied to his tweet one minute later and said and I quote  ‘ shut up you tall frog and suck my thick cock’  which he replied saying and I quote ‘ only in your dreams shorty’. You replied saying forty seconds later saying and I quote ‘ you wasn’t saying last night.’ “

“What was that about  Louis? You didn’t tell me that you and Harry were dating... And I’m your best friend.” Perrie grinned looking at James then at Louis.

Louis rolled his eyes,” We’re not , Perrie. Don’t do this before I snatch your weave on national TV.” 

“ Then why are you and Harry making out on the front page on the Sun?” Perrie asked pulling the newspaper from under the couch for Louis to see.

Louis traces his fingers on the picture of him and Harry kissed. It was a manip of the two of them but it looked so real, he had to take another look at it.

Louis knew the Sun was filled with shit but after the article about him being a drug lord got released. He sued the Sun for all they had and the owners of Sun had an agreement to contract him before they released anything. Unless if his fake blonde agent approved it.

“That’s all for tonight show.” James says quickly, ending the show forty minutes than usual.  

 

 

Louis pulled Perrie’s arm towards their dressing room. Perrie laughed when Louis pushed her arm, she found the entire thing funny honestly. She however didn’t think that James would end his show early after she showed him the fake article.

Niall called his friend Shawn who works at the Sun to do him a little favour. The newspaper articles were never printed to the media so people may think that Louis called them to shut them down.  Perrie ensured that all Louis’ mates had a copy of the article to tease him.

Perrie ' role of being  match maker was to get Harry’s team in on it. Liam, Harry’s agent was planning to leak low quality pictures of the article. The plan was to get Louis and Harry together and give both Gucci and Adidas free promo.  And nothing gives better promo that a rumour  saying that two hottest males were dating each other.

Gucci and Adidas planned to do the collaboration, it was approved by both Harry’s and Louis’ team. They just don’t know it yet.

Surly, playing match maker for this had its added benefits. Perrie was going to play the game and play it good.

“I don’t get why you’re so angry for?”

Louis slaps her lightly on her arm,” The fucking Sun released a fake article saying that I’m dating that Gucci wanker and you think I’m okay? The picture looks so real and your fucking comment did not make it better. I have to go and sue the sun .”

“ There isn’t a need to do that because it was all Niall and me. We called up Shawn… You know the one that Niall has a crush on? He helped create a fake article for us. “

“Perrie Louise Edwards, how could you do something like that? I mean Niall or James I could understand because they are nosey fuckers, but you. You are not like this at all. ”

Perrie walks over to Louis and rests her head on his shoulder,”  I’m sorry Babe.  Oh, you have a hour to go to meet Harry at the lake house for a date. “ She kissed his cheek and ran towards the door.

“ Perrie ! You’re not talking about the lake house I used to spend my summer  holidays at Uncle James, right?”

“That’s the one, babe. I think you should leave now if you want to get there in time.”

 

 

Louis tapped his fingers on the steering wheel of his G -Wagon. He rolled down the windows letting the cool LA air hit his face. He felt sweaty and he wasn’t sure if that was from the jacket, the weather or the fact that he was going to meet Harry Styles.  

He knew it was Harry who was making him feel like it. There was something different about Harry than all the guys he met.

 Harry was special, very special. The man was proud to be gay and he let the whole world know it. Harry wasn’t afraid to paint his nails, he wasn’t afraid to wear ‘feminine’  clothes. He grew his hair despite everyone giving him hate for it.

Louis thought Harry was brave and so sure of himself yet he wasn’t cocky. 

Louis took his jacket and threw it to the passenger’s seat and a yellow sticky note caught his attention. He knew he should have pulled over and read it, but the roads were full of cars. And he didn’t give a shit.

He fiddled with the note in his left hand while his other hand held the steering wheel. Louis took a deep breath in and stared at the note. His car almost ran off the road since Louis never mastered the skill of multi-tasking.

He slows down and parks the car at the side of the road, winding up his windows.  He locks his car doors.  Gently tracing the paper, Louis allows himself to read the note silently.  He wants to laugh at Perrie and kill Niall.

The note was from Perrie telling him that she packed a weekend back bag which is in his trunk for him and it was Niall who planned the date.

It was thirty minutes past one in the morning; there isn’t one sane person who will go on a date with someone at this hour. Niall was stupid, he could have made the day tomorrow. At least Louis would get enough time to bath and prepare for his date.

However, Louis was kinda happy he decided to dress up early to go on the Late Late show. His outfit was passable for a date.

Louis taps his steering wheel and exhales deeply. He wonders if he should turn back or go on the date.  His gut is telling him that Harry will stand him up.

Harry is a pretty boy and Louis is unworthy.

He sits in the comfort in his car for ten minutes deciding that he would go. Louis turns the key in the ignition and tries not to think about Harry standing him up.

_If you put out a good energy, good things should happen, right?_

Maybe Louis should have stopped to get Harry flowers, but what shop in sells flowers at this time. Harry likes flowers, right?

  _He does have a rose tattoo,_ Louis thinks.

If all goes well tonight, Louis could buy them tomorrow. He has to find a way to ask Harry without exposing himself.

Louis pulls up to the driveway of the lake house. He missed seeing the tall trees and the big lake he would go swimming in at night when he was a teenager. Louis still remembers watching the moon light shining on the water and looking at a reflection of an eighteen year old Louis smiling in the water.

He does remember teasing a sixteen year Harry for not wanting to swim with him. Harry thought that he was crazy for swimming in cold water.

 Louis just liked breaking the rules and when his mother found out that he took Anne’s little boy out at midnight, he got his Nintendo DS taken away from him.

Louis didn’t care. It was worth seeing Harry get all red in the face.

 

Louis smiles as he got out the car. He locked it and strolls to the door as a white car pulls up next to him. 

Harry steps out of the car wearing the cutest oversized sweater and white skinny that hugs his bum in all the right places. He slams the door and goes to his car trunk, pulling out a Gucci suitcase.

Louis isn’t surprised one bit since his bag was Adidas. Harry walks across to him and he doesn’t know if to greet him or help him with his suitcase.

Harry, with his suitcase in one hand and another bag on his arm kisses Louis on his check.  Louis couldn’t tell but blush and look away. He kisses Louis’ other cheek and hands Louis his bag to carry.

It was smooth, and Louis shakes his head in fondness at the younger man.

Harry intertwines his and Louis’ hands together. Louis brings up their intertwined hands up to his mouth and kisses Harry’s hand.

Louis doesn’t know why he is acting to _soft_ towards Harry when the two didn’t even greet each other for the night ( or morning?).

Harry places his suitcase on the floor and takes the key out from his jeans pocket. He inserted the key in the key hole and turned the lock to open it.

The entire house was it darkness, Harry swore that he told James to leave on a light. He was a bit clumsy and he didn’t want to trip and fall in front of a cute tiny man.

Louis was still smiling from holding Harry’s hand. Harry’s hands were larger than his, but softer. He liked how they felt against his.

“I told James to live the living room light on but he never listens. I bet he wants me to trip so you’ll catch me.” Harry says letting go of Louis’ hand to find a light switch.

This resulted in him tripping twice and walking into a wall. He mutters that he was okay and that Louis should carry their bags inside. 

Louis hums in agreement, feeling like a manly man. Nothing was manlier than carrying bags inside, right? However, he could not carry all the bags and made two trips but Harry didn’t need to know that.

Harry did find the light switch and turned on all the lights on. The entire living room lit up showing the dark brown oak walls. There was a beautiful  fire place, whoever built it paid close attention to detail , as each oak log had a different design, but together they were perfectly lined up to create one beautiful rose design.

Louis’ eyes couldn’t help but wonder the living room; his eyes gazed at the modern paintings hung up perfectly.  Each of them was famed, and there wasn’t any form of dust on him which surprised him. James stopped coming to this house when he was twenty years old, and James never hired any help or rented out the house.

James believed that hiring help was a waste of time. But Louis knew that having three houses would be hard to maintain, and selling the lake out would benefit the family. In fact, James didn’t have to sell the house since he got it from his father when he passed away, but he could just rent it out.

Louis didn’t know that James loved Art at all. Normally, when Louis spoke to him about Art, James would just change the topic. Louis would have to tease James now and call him a wanker.

Louis took his middle finger and pointer fingers, tracing them on the outline of a shelf which rested on top of the fire place. It had pictures of Harry, James and himself.

 One picture catches his eyes, he couldn’t see it properly since it the back. It was peeking through the other pictures. Louis goes on his tip-toes to grab it and when he got it down, he couldn’t help but to smile.

It was a picture of his mum, Anne and James in Uni.  His mother was looking beautiful as ever with her warm loving smile and long curly hair. James was sporting a long hair and it looked awful. He gained a lot of weigh since his Uni days and shows a lot now.

Uncle James was so fit (minus the hair) and now he has _changed_. Then you have Harry’s mother looking beautiful as his mum in a blue dress.

 Louis can see how similar Harry resembles his mother, from her dimpled smile and pretty eyes.

“ That’s my favourite picture.” A deep voice behind Louis says, causing the man to jump.

Harry just laughs at him and takes the photo from his hands. Harry always loved seeing photos with his mum, Jay and James. He loved teasing James for his long hair mostly.

Louis took another photo from the shelf, this time it was one of him and Harry, “This place is so clean like someone has been cleaning it.  I even did the finger test thing.”

“ I’m sure Niall, Liam and Perrie cleaned it up for us. But it’s always clean, you know? James has decided to rent out the house. He has a new business partner and they told him he could make a lot of money off of renting.”

“ I’ve been telling that son of a bitch since my mum died to rent out. I hope I meet this business partner soon and thank them.”

Harry takes a deep breath in and exhales, he felt nervous, “ You don’t have to look any further because it’s me. James wanted to sell it to me since I’ve been renting a flat in LA. I love houses and the comfort vibe it gives off, but it so far away from the business I have here.”

“ I should have known, Uncle James was never a smart one. Mum joked that if you tapped his head, you heard nothing.”

Harry giggled and Louis felt like he was going to die from his cuteness. He didn’t know men could giggle, but Harry proved him wrong like always.

Louis placed the photo of him and Harry back on the shelf, “ Did you see all these paintings Uncle James has ? I didn’t know that man had a love for the arts. I must ask him one of these days for  the name of this painter because it’s the most beautiful thing I ever saw. ” 

Harry curved in lips into a shy smile,” Do you like them? I still have problems painting lips. Some say the lips are the easiest thing to do but I think the eyes are. Eyes are so beautiful, I love showing the detail in them.”

 Louis looked at the painting on the walls then at Harry, “ You painted all this ? How ? These are the most beautiful paintings I ever saw. You’re a fashion designer I should’ve known you could paint.”

Harry giggled again. Louis was praising his Art, he felt all shy and timid.  

Louis led Harry to the couch and they sat.

Harry leaned into the couch while Louis sat upright looking at him, “Being a designer has nothing to do with  me painting though. I studied Art as my major in Uni. I going to the next big artist and have them write me down in the history books. Gemma was the one who really pushed me into fashion. She always said that I was a trend setter, then one thing led to another and I found myself taking my nan’s old sewing machine and taught myself how to sew.  But tell me how the great Louis got to Adidas ambassador.  “

Louis chuckled at bit how forward Harry was being. He shared a bit of his life with Louis and now Louis has to do the same. But it was fair; Louis wishes that his story was personal like Harry’s. His story was short and to the point.

“ My fans saw the  obsession I had with Adidas. They sent countless letters requesting that I be the new face of Adidas.  I knew they did it as a joke but I got a call from Adidas the next day, and I’ve been doing work there ever since.”

“ It was that easy, huh? You lucky old man .”

“ I’m just two years older than you, Haz.”

Harry groaned pushing Louis away from him, “ Don’t call me that, you know I hate that nickname since we were teenagers. I swear you do this on purpose to piss me off.”

“That was my plan, Curly.”

Louis hugs Harry sideways, he knew the man wasn’t really angry like he said he was, “Why did you agree to this date with me, was it my good looks or humour ? “

“ Keep telling yourself that. I saw the texts on Liam’s phone. Perrie, Liam and Niall were in a group chat and they were going to lie to me to get me to come to the lake house. I found out and told Liam that I didn’t mind going out with you, even though you annoy me sometimes.”

“ I’m glad you came but I fear that this date might be kinda pointless since it’s three in the morning, and you maybe had a long day of being Harry Styles.”

Harry smiled pulling Louis’ arm around him so he was cuddling into the man, “ I bet you had a long day being Louis Tomlinson too. You know Liam cleared our plans for the weekend? They truly outdid themselves. ”  He traced random shapes accross Louis’ chest.

“I think they knew that our favourite place to be was this lake house. We have a lot of good time here. Remember when you were sixteen and I almost made you skinny dip at midnight. “ 

“ I remember it, and  I remember you pushing me down and telling me to stop being a pussy. I bet that if I race you to the lake, you won’t make it.”

Louis stood on his feet causing Harry to miss the warmth of him, “ You have to remember, Styles I was on the track team once. Let’s make a little bet, yeah? Loser has to give the winner a morning blowjob and a kiss tomorrow.”

“ Deal but if I win, I’ll paint your nails rather that give you a blowjob. But you’ll still get that kiss if you’re good boy.”

“ You’re such a tease, darling.”

“ Louis, did you see that?” Harry asked pointing behind the couch, making Louis turn his back. Harry got up and ran towards the door.

Louis rolled his eyes and knocked on the door Harry closed,”  Hey! That’s  cheating, Love.”

“ It isn’t dishonest if I kept the door open for you to catch up.” Harry said while running passed their cars.

Louis watched Harry’s ass bounced and how long his legs were as he ran. Harry’s ass has gotten a lot bigger. Then he remembered that Harry was almost at the lake by now. And he stood there thinking about Harry’s ass and legs.

“ Oh Fuck.” Louis mutter running out the door, “ I am a fucking idiot.”

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it was so short. i hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
